


That Gabrielle Anwar Fantasy

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Crack, F/M, Nudity, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.usanetwork.com/videos/Burn%20Notice/Season%206%20Interviews/vid:18554142">"My dream Burn Notice episode would be: Fiona breaking into the shoe department at Neiman Marcus at night, to find Michael Westen naked on the grand piano, holding a Molotov cocktail."</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Gabrielle Anwar Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> The places in this story are real, but I don't advocate doing any of this stuff in this story at all.
> 
> I worked with the quote the best way I could to fit every cracky bit in there, but it's not the quote to a T. Hope that's okay.

Sometimes, in between jobs, Fiona thinks that if there was a special way to get into Neiman Marcus without going to jail, she would do it.

The Miami Neiman Marcus is in Bal Harbour, part of the Bal Harbour Shops, a high end mall. Luxury cars are parked in the courtyard, covered in plants and fountains with koi fish. The majority of the retailers sell designer clothes. Local models walk around wearing designer clothes. It's a spectacle during the day. 

Too bad Fiona was going to miss most of that spectacle if she ever planned to burgle Neiman Marcus' shoe department. The best time would be to go at night.

She'd call Neiman Marcus and tell them they had problems with their doors. Due to their schedule, she'd have to appear at Neiman Marcus after their closing hours. Overnight, she'd fix the doors and they'd be working by the time the store opened the next day. She'd expect the lie to also cover her parking at the Bal Harbour Shops parking lot. (If not, there was always parking at the Publix in Surfside and walking up the street to Bal Harbour.)

Once she was at Neiman Marcus, she'd pick the locks and walk in. By her side would be a bag, and before she'd meet the manager of Neiman Marcus, she'd go to the shoe section of the store. There, she'd go to the shoe section. She could always use a pair of sandals, and while she was at it, she could get some pumps. The sandals would be everyday shoes while the pumps could be used for a job or Michael wising up and taking her to the Forge for a date. And, while they were at it, he'd pay for the Kosta Browne. 

After she stole the pumps and sandals, there would be a piano playing in the store. She imagined the song to be the overture from Rossini's _La Gazza Ladra_. Fiona would hear the music and follow it to its source. 

She'd find Michael playing the overture on Neiman Marcus' grand piano. Much to her delight, Michael was naked. A bottle of cheap vodka, topped with a cloth, was on the piano, and a stool was near the piano. Fiona sat on the stool.

"I overheard your plans to rob Neiman Marcus, Fi."

"Are you going to reprimand me for stealing shoes, Michael?"

"No, Fi. I wanted to surprise you with some of the things you love."

"Piano music, nudity and a Molotov cocktail." Fiona would nod. "You've actually read my mind for once, Michael. So, what do I do with my stolen shoes, _La Gazza Ladra,_ a naked you and a Molotov cocktail?"

"Whatever you want, Fi. I'm here to serve your needs."

"How about…you finish playing _La Gazza Ladra_ first. Then, we can have sex near the piano. I'll wear my pumps."

"Just your pumps?"

"Yes, just my pumps."

Michael would smile.

"And then we can light the Molotov cocktail on the beach and scare the hell out of the people in this neighborhood. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Fi."

Michael would finish playing _La Gazza Ladra._ After that, he'd help strip Fiona out of her clothes. Fiona would pull out her pumps, and the two would have sex. Then they'd flee before the manager of the Neiman Marcus caught them.

Fiona would blink a few times and realize she was back in the loft. 

She sighed and then thought of a new fantasy: breaking into Louis Vuitton at Aventura Mall. Somehow she'd work in a Molotov cocktail and a naked Michael. Maybe naked Michael would help her break into the mall. That would be nice.


End file.
